


Romantic Gold

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AKA Romantic Dreams and all that jazz, Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Just a little theme but it's an adult theme, M/M, Rating for adult theme, Seifer being Seifer, Squall being Squall, That was literally the point, without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Squall's not good at the listening thing.





	Romantic Gold

“I really love you, you know?”

Squall knew. Seifer was a competitive romantic. If love was a sport, Seifer had gold.

“You drive me completely insane sometimes, but I still love _everything_ about you.”

It was a nice thought: Seifer adorned in gold. A good color on him. Better, if it were the _only_ color on him…

“There isn’t a thing I would change about you.”

It took Squall too long to realize Seifer was still talking. He shook his head quickly to return to the moment.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Was this going somewhere?”

Seifer just threw up his hands.


End file.
